


in his heart and in his lap

by limekyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is So Done, Canon Divergence, Drabble and a Half, Gingerpilot, I Am Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Quadruple Drabble, generalpilot, theres only one seat, this is bad im sorry, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limekyber/pseuds/limekyber
Summary: armitage hux has been shot. fortunately, a certain resistance pilot isn't going to just let him die.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	in his heart and in his lap

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small drabble i wrote in class and my first real dive into writing fic! this was so gonna be longer and probably turn into ventfic but ill publish that bit separately
> 
> edit from months later: the way i completely did not continue this... incredible

“Goddamn it, you are _not_ gonna die on me, Hugs,” Poe Dameron hissed as he struggled to run, carrying the weight of a very injured Armitage Hux.

“I know that you... you idiot.” Hux was trying to run, too, but the blaster wounds in his chest and leg prevented that. Instead, he leaned on Poe, internally praying that he wouldn't drop him.

Poe was worried, worried _sick_ about his least favorite ginger general, though he’d never admit it. “Force, I still can’t believe you were the spy. You, of all people,” he said, words labored with the effort of lugging along the taller man. His sudden declaration of disbelief was punctuated with a laugh.

"Really? I thought it was obvious, personally. I did try to alert you personally, you know," he said, stuttering a bit from the pain and effort of walking.

After a couple of minutes, even more combined effort, and a lot of expletives, the two men made it to the closest ship. It was a TIE -- a one-seater -- and Hux cursed at the idea of having to share a seat in the ship with Dameron. “Come on Hugs, we gotta get in and get the fuck out of here,” Poe said, hoisting Hux up by his waist.

“Ow, augh Force- _Dameron!_ That fucking _hurts!_ ” he yelped, struggling to move out of the smaller man’s grasp. “Blaster to the chest, remember?”

“Oh. Right, sorry,” he adjusted his hold, shamelessly flipping Hux into a bridal carry.

“That’s even worse.”

“Does that hurt?” Poe’s voice betrayed worry, and he prepared to adjust his hold again.

“No. No, I just hate it,” he said, letting out a small laugh. It was terse and humorless, but Poe was comforted by it. Poe hoisted both of them into the cockpit of the TIE, with Hux on his lap. “...But fuck, I hate _this_ more.” 

Poe laughed, “I’m with you on that, man. Now-- can you move over a bit? I need to fly this thing.”

\-----------

“And we’re here!” Poe announced triumphantly.

“...Where is ‘here’?” Hux questioned, beginning to move off Poe’s lap with a wince.

“Ajan Kloss. Resistance base.” Poe explained slowly, as though this was common knowledge.

“Resistance base? Did you really just bring me to a fucking _resistance base_? Me, the First Order general -- are you _daft_?”

“Yes, yes I am. Incredibly!" Hux was baffled at how proudly Dameron called himself stupid, "but not in this particular situation. I’m taking you to my house until you heal up, then we can face… whatever happens next.”

“Whatever happens next? Do you mean when your general blows my head off for even stepping foot on this planet? That’s what will happen next,” he let himself down from Poe’s hold, immediately regretting it as he stumbled, “and wait-- you have a house?”

“Of course I have a house. We live-- the resistance lives here now. Have for almost a year.” once again, he wore the expression of one speaking to a child, with an undertone of worry at Hux’s condition.

“Ah. That does make sense. Can you please just take me there already? Don’t-- don’t pick me back up.”

“Can you walk?”

“No.” 

“Then I’m picking you back up.”


End file.
